


A Retainer's Resolve, Rethought

by havenborn (sinistra_blache)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...another alternate ending, Alternate Ending, Devotion, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Gen, Ignis will do anything for Noctis, Loyalty, Main story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/havenborn
Summary: “I will do everything I can to save Noct,” Ignis vows, not for the first time in his life. He means every word and will die saying them if he must. “Whatever the cost.”Ardyn hums then looks at Ignis sideways. “Say it again for me.”“Your Majesty,” Ignis repeats.





	A Retainer's Resolve, Rethought

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for Episode Ignis.

Whatever voice spoke to him on his way to Ardyn’s stage on that platform in the Crystal’s chamber, it spoke of revenge. It made no sense. When Ignis demands more from Ardyn, the answer feels like the truth. 

The Chancellor of Niflheim announces his true name to the captive audience of one. Ignis is more surprised by how unsurprising the news is; the man has always been disconcertingly knowledgeable in all things Lucian, showing up just when their group was unsure of what to do next, pointing Noctis in the direction of what he needed to do to become stronger. 

“I have never been called ‘Your Majesty’ before. Would you do me the honor?” he asks. No, he asks _nicely_. If Ignis strains, he starts to see the bags under Ardyn’s eyes. He can hear the quiet desperation behind his sarcastic, arrogant tone of voice. 

Why did he take Ignis away from Altissia, anyway? What could be the point of walking away from a prone Noctis if Ardyn truly wanted him dead? Surely there was more to it than just that. Thinking about it, Ignis realizes, too late, that Ardyn must have been behind so much more than just what Ignis and the others had seen. 

All things aside, the apparent strategic genius standing before him would have awed Ignis without the blood-red Armiger blades singing around them. 

Would he not be of more use as an ally? Since playing along with Ardyn in Altissia, after being taken all the way to Gralea to listen to Ardyn’s story and his true name, he seems…amiable. He still watches Ignis closely, ready for a fight, but he allows a moment of thought to answer his request. Is Ignis not a retainer to the crown? Here stands before him, not the Founder King himself but something beyond even that and still of royal blood. 

Ignis wants to do anything it takes to save Noctis from the fate that was laid out in front of him only moments ago. Prophecies are just best guesses. They must be. There’s always a way to do something the right way, even if it isn’t always the easy way. 

And if it saves Noctis’ life, what’s the harm?

Ignis breathes evenly and brings himself to stand straight, curls his fist against his body and bows before Ardyn. “Your Majesty,” he greets, eyes down. A breath more, then he stands and looks at the ancient in front of him. 

Ardyn’s features smooth out into an expression of utter surprise, which then shifts into calm acceptance. He looks like a different man when he banishes his Armiger, leaving only the light of the Crystal to illuminate the chamber. 

“Now, was that so hard?” Ardyn says softly without the now familiar hint of superiority. Ignis barely feels like Ardyn is even speaking to him. 

It’s difficult not to flinch away when the former Chancellor gets close to him, steps into his personal space. Ardyn places a heavy hand on Ignis’ shoulder; a gesture which, perhaps unsurprisingly, reminds Ignis of King Regis. 

“Let me help,” Ignis says. It’s a gamble. Everything about this is a gamble. 

Ardyn chuckles, looking only towards the Crystal itself. “And turn on your beloved Noctis in the process? I don’t believe you for a second, my boy.” 

“No, I will not turn my back on him,” Ignis admits. He could never. “But if your quarrel has nothing to do with Noctis but instead with the very magic that looks to claim his life, then let me help you find another way. There must be one.” 

“I have lived for countless years. You think I have not found another way?”

“I think that people become accustomed to prophecies, no matter who they are,” Ignis replies. He turns so that he is looking at the Crystal along with Ardyn, standing to his left. Ardyn lets the hand drop to his side, his head cocked slightly as he listens to Ignis. He seems amused--but then, he always does. “I held prophecies in low esteem before this. I think even less of them now. There is always another path.” 

“Idealistic of you,” Ardyn comments with a smirk. “And if there isn’t?”

“I will do everything I can to save Noct,” Ignis vows, not for the first time in his life. He means every word and will die saying them if he must. “Whatever the cost.” 

Ardyn doesn’t answer but seems to consider Ignis’ words. He hums, then looks at Ignis sideways. “Say it again for me.” 

It takes a moment for Ignis to figure out what Ardyn means, but only a moment. “Your Majesty,” he repeats. It’s easier the second time. “Please let me help.” 

“A momentary distraction with little hope to yield the same desired result,” Ardyn murmurs. He turns away from the Crystal, away from Ignis, but gestures for him to follow. “You have piqued my interest. What does a drop of time matter in the vast sea of events?” 

Ignis stumbles to follow, though he hasn’t a clue where Ardyn means to bring him. 

It doesn’t matter. 

Nothing matters but keeping Noctis safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Like there weren't enough alternate endings in this DLC, am I right.


End file.
